


Little Louis | Pt. 1

by writingstylinson



Series: YOUTH [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Book Restorer, Boss Harry Styles, Boss/Employee Relationship, Employee Louis Tomlinson, Insecure Louis, Library, M/M, Shy Louis, avoidant, caregiver harry, deep conversation, little louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylinson/pseuds/writingstylinson
Summary: It's been a month since Louis saw his boss at the same convention for the ABDL community. Despite how well they got along and the fact that he regressed in front of Harry, life has gone back to normal. As normal as things can be.If that's because Louis has been avoiding Harry at every possible chance, then that's beside the point.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: YOUTH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860262
Comments: 24
Kudos: 177





	Little Louis | Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten a handful of requests to continue YOUTH, whether it's in the form of chapters or one shots. So here's five thousand words worth of the latter! Personally, I'm quite proud of this piece. Even if it's still only a first draft.

Louis twists the handle of a c-clamp until the block of pages become pressed together tight enough. Beside him is a jar of glue, and he drags the brush along what will eventually be a newly reinforced spine of a Bible. From what he was told, it’s been passed down for nearly seven generations. The client himself is an older gentleman who insisted on having the family heirloom be renewed, before giving it to his soon-to-be-married son. The only family member left to continue their bloodline. No pressure. Louis screws the jar of glue shut before setting it up onto a nearby shelf where it belongs. He won’t be making the same mistake of leaving the lid off. That whole fiasco set him back an entire week. 

Once the last task of the day is completed, Louis turns to grab his personal belongings. He closes the lid of his laptop before slipping it into his messenger bag. Thankfully, he finished the sandwich and apple slices so there’s nothing else to pack away. Unfortunately, the water bottle is still filled to the brim. Louis’ attempt to switch from tea to water has not been going well. It also doesn’t help that when he has such a large workload that he tends to forget some of the essentials in life, such as using the restroom. It’s a miracle that he ate his lunch. 

The light to Louis’ office switches off. He pulls out his iPhone and peers down to see that he was technically off work over two hours ago. Time flies when there aren’t any windows. Louis creaks the door open then looks around. Almost every single light is off, which quite frankly gives the library an ominous appearance. Either way, he’s safe to head home. 

Books and Bindings is a quaint library that’s no bigger than the average living room. Yet, Louis’ office can be found down in the basement. It’s also where the janitor’s closet and bathroom are. All of the bi-weekly readings, young adult fiction, and small selection of knick-knacks are up on the first floor. Aside from heavy steps and an occasional tantrum, he quite likes where his office is. He practically has the entire basement to himself. 

Louis slides the sleeves of his navy blue cardigan up to his elbows. Despite that fact it’s well into spring, the basement doesn’t have enough insulation to keep him warm. He slips the ring of keys out of his pocket as he walks out through the glass door. Without a single glance directed downwards, Louis can select the right key and locks the deadbolt. 

“Just now leaving?” 

Louis jumps ten feet into the air with a scream and clutches the messenger bag to his chest. It takes a couple of deep breaths before it levels out. “Harry, what are you doing out here?”

It isn’t too big of a difference in appearance compared to when Louis saw Harry this morning. He’s still wearing a pair of dark khakis and has on his reading glasses. The only noticeable change is that Harry’s curls are unruly from a long day of work. 

“I was catching up on some reading,” Harry says and closes the book with a  _ thud _ , “I’m assuming that the question you meant to ask is why I’m still here.” He pushes himself off the brick wall before smoothing out any wrinkles in his button-down. Then Harry looks up to meet Louis’ eyes, “You’ve been avoiding me ever since we got back. I tried to give you a week to try and gather your thoughts because I know that the whole trip was a lot to process. Now it’s almost been a whole month since you’ve so much as looked at me. No morning greeting. No response when I ask you to join me on our lunch break. Nothing. I just- I want to know why.” He sighs and hangs his head. “Was it something I said? Was it something I did?” 

Louis hangs his head. 

The fact is that Louis has done everything he possibly could to avoid Harry. Everything except quitting, of course. When the two of them had returned to work, the first thing Louis started to do was arrive to work earlier than him. Which made him want to kick himself since Harry is such an early bird. Who willingly arrives to work an hour and a half early every day? Louis was only able to keep that up for three days before exhaustion caught up to him. Since then, he has made it an effort to eat his lunch alone in his office, minimize the number of times he uses the restroom and waits until Harry clocks out before finally heading home himself. 

It’s no secret that Harry has caught onto what Louis’ been doing, but he never expected the man to wait outside for two hours. Especially not to simply confront him. Why didn’t he barge into Louis’ office and demand that they talk? That has to be better than standing around. 

Louis clears his throat, “It wasn’t anything that you did.” A pause of silence starts to swell until the point he feels like he needs to adjust the collar of his shirt. It doesn’t help that Louis knows Harry is watching his every move. Even with his eyes cast down at the pavement, he can feel the intensity of Harry’s stare. There’s something about the way Harry’s pupils will be blown so big that you can barely see the sliver of green surrounding them. It can be suffocating at times. “I,” Louis sighs, “I shouldn’t have ignored you. For that, I’m sorry.” 

“Is that really all that you have to say to me?” 

Louis frowns and digs his toe into the ground, “Yes.” 

With a sigh, Harry picks up his backpack and swings it over his shoulder. “I don’t think it is. I would like to invite you back to my house so we can discuss this with some privacy. There will be enough food for the two of us so you don’t need to worry about that.” 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

The journey to Harry’s place is a mere fifteen-minute walk from the library. It’s in the exact opposite direction from Louis’ apartment, but he lives closer to their place of work so it won’t be too big of a hassle when he heads home afterward. He likes taking walks anyways. 

Harry lives in a two-story townhouse that’s adjoined on each side. The only way Louis can tell it apart from the others is by the front door’s vibrant shade of red and the shutters’ matching accents. It’s a stark contrast to the light brown bricks. Overall, the building is beautiful and Louis can’t help but feel a little out of place. Being a book restorer doesn’t pay enough to get him out of the poorer area of town. If it weren’t for the love of his job, then maybe that fact would bother him more. 

“Come in and kick off your shoes, okay?” Harry pushes open the door and motions inside, “I’m going to go put on the kettle and then use the restroom.” 

The light flickers on to reveal a dark oak staircase leading up to the second floor and a narrow hallway. To Louis’ right, through an archway, is what appears to be the living room. Between the brown leather couch, sparsely placed plants, and the black and white portrait of David Bowie, he’s starting to realize that Harry Styles is a hipster. How had Louis not noticed? He motions towards a guitar that’s propped up against the far wall, “Do you play?” 

“Hm?” Harry hangs up his coat and looks over to Louis, “Oh- yeah. I mean a little bit? I’ve written a couple of songs, but they’re not really any good. It helps me wind down.” 

Louis nods. 

“Do you play any instruments?” 

“Um… piano,” Louis rubs at the back of his neck, “My mom had me start lessons when I was pretty young.” 

“You’ll have to teach me sometime. I’ve always wanted to play.” Harry grabs onto the wall and then turns back to Louis, “I’ll be right back, okay? Just go ahead and make yourself at home.” 

Louis drops his messenger bag onto the hardwood along with his water bottle so that they’re by his shoes. If he were at his place, then the shoes would be kicked off who knows where and the bag would most likely end up slumped in a chair. His office might be a perfectionist’s dream, but his house sure isn’t. Hell, there’s no telling when the last time he cleaned his room was. 

A part of Louis is itching to turn on his heels and get out while he still can, but he knows that by doing so it won’t help their situation. He needs to suck it up and get this whole thing over with. Only then will Louis be able to go home and sleep the entire weekend away. Being curled up in bed with a raccoon plush and Winnie the Pooh playing on his laptop has never sounded so alluring. 

Maybe Louis should go sit down. Should he? Yes, Harry told him to make himself feel at home, but that’s what everyone says. What if he makes it awkward by standing where he is? Guests don’t usually stand right by the front door during their entire visit. 

“Louis, are you still here?” Harry calls out before he rounds the corner. The slight frown morphs into a delighted grin with his dimples visible, “You are. Come into the kitchen while I fix you a cup of tea.” 

Louis wastes no time as he follows Harry to the end of the hallway and turns into the kitchen. It’s a complete one-eighty compared to the living room with all-white cupboards and stainless steel appliances. The only common theme is Harry’s thing for plants. 

“Yorkshire with no milk or sugar, right?” 

“Right,” Louis squirms in his spot as heat curls in his belly. Damn Harry and his impeccable memory. 

When Louis had started working with Harry, a little over a year ago, he had grumbled about the building providing a coffee pot but not a tea kettle. Harry, who was sipping his morning coffee, had stated that the American way was the addiction to coffee. Passionate about the topic, Louis had launched into a thirty-minute rant about how tea will always be far more superior. The entire time, the man had smirked behind his cup.

Harry brought in a tea kettle the next day.

A few minutes pass by until Harry sets a cup of tea down in front of Louis, and then sits across from him with a cup of coffee. “Thank you for agreeing to actually come back with me and talk. I kind of expected you to finally just tell me off.” 

Louis takes a sip and then shakes his head, “I’d never like… yell at you or anything.”

“You never know,” Harry chuckles with a shrug, “The quiet ones are always unpredictable. For all I know, you could decide that you’re fed up with my hair and throw a chair at me.” 

Louis can’t help but roll his eyes. The same thing had been said to him on multiple occasions while growing up. He doesn’t quite understand why people think that. The main reason that he doesn’t talk is simply that there’s not a whole lot that he has to say. He isn’t the type of person to talk just to hear his voice. 

Harry sets his cup down and then folds his arms on top of the table, “So what happened? I know we went back to your hotel room and you slipped into little space, which is expected after such an eventful day, and I made sure you were taken care of until you ultimately fell asleep. I went back to my room for the night after that. Then… then, I go down to the convention for the last day and I’m told that you went home. You got on an early flight and just left. Why?” 

Hearing about the situation makes Louis want to curl in on himself. It was wrong of him to leave without so much as a goodbye to anyone. The only reason that anyone found out that he was leaving was that Liam caught him in the stairway on his way out. With a suitcase and backpack in tow, Louis couldn’t exactly come up with another explanation. At least not in that exact moment. 

“I got scared,” Louis hangs his head with a sigh, “Never, and I mean never, have I ever gone into little space in front of someone before. That convention is the first interaction I’ve ever had with the ABDL community. I knew there would be a lot of anxiety and stress about going, and I knew there would be a lot of activities that would warrant me to slip. I didn’t think that I actually would though. Especially not in front of you... and I mean that in the nicest way possible. You’re my boss. We’ve been working together for a year. Yet, we don’t exactly know a whole lot about one another. So for me to slip in front of you, it scared me a lot.” 

Harry doesn’t jump to say anything but instead nods with an attentive gaze. 

“It wasn’t until the middle of the night that I actually woke up and out of headspace. When I did, the realization that I slipped in front of someone was like being doused in freezing cold water. There was no way that I could face you the next day. It was embarrassing. That’s when I changed my flight. Then I just… I packed up my things and left for the airport.” 

Louis rubs a hand over his upper arm. That night had become such a blur amidst his panic. A part of him would have booked a flight to some random state on the other side of the country if he had that kind of money. He didn’t though, so the only other option he had was to go home to his little apartment and hideaway. Which he did. A hard part about the entire situation is that he didn’t have anyone to confide in. Liam and Niall were understanding and accepting people, but they were friends with Harry before he ever was. It was like being back at square one all over again. Only this time, his boss knew his dirty little secret. 

Hesitant fingers inch across the table before they eventually engulf Louis’ own. “I do wish that I stuck around so that I could have been there to calm any of your nerves. I get it though. I’m sure if it were me in your place, then I would have done the same thing.” He lets his head down to rest atop of their joined hands. “I’m sorry, Louis.” 

Why does Harry feel the need to apologize? It’s not like he ever had an obligation towards Louis. The two of them merely work together, and that doesn’t mean a thing. Louis chews on his bottom lip as he pulls his hands away. Why did he go to that stupid convention in the first place? Now his entire life has been turned around. He scrunches up his nose and sniffs as nimble fingers start to pick at a loose thread. Stupid. He’s so fucking stupid.

The chair’s legs screech against the linoleum and then Harry is crouched down by Louis’ side, “Please don’t cry. I know that this entire thing is a fucked up situation, but I’m trying my best to reach out to you. If all you want is for us to pretend that it never happened, then I can try to do that. If you’re only looking for a friend that you can discuss these things with, then I can do that too. Whatever it is you want from me… please, please just let me know. I feel like all I’m ever doing is causing you heartache.” 

Louis rubs the soft fabric of his sleeve over his now wet cheeks, “You don’t cause heartache…” 

“I don’t?” Harry lets out a watery chuckle as he wipes away his tears, “It kind of seems like I do. First, I show up at the hotel and you just about shit yourself on the spot. Second, I end up coaxing you into headspace which leads to you fleeing home. Without a refund for that last day, might I add. And last, but certainly not least, I drag you to my home just to make you cry into your cup of tea.” He shakes his head to himself, “I don’t know about you, but to me, it doesn’t look like a very good track record.” 

Everything that Harry has said does have a bit of truth to them, but it’s never black and white. There’s no way that Harry had known Louis was attending the convention; and he’s sure the same goes for Harry. Then, after such an eventful couple of days, it only took a gentle nudge for Louis to regress. It wouldn’t have happened if he didn’t trust the man at least a little bit. As for dragging Louis to his house to make him cry, he’s certain that it was never Harry’s intention. 

If anything, all Harry has tried to do is make Louis feel comfortable. Ever since the beginning. 

There’s no way that Harry would’ve brought a tea kettle to work, specifically for Louis, if he hated him. Never. Throughout the year of knowing one another, all Harry has done is try to make Louis feel more comfortable. Sometimes that meant inviting him to eat lunch together with Harry’s friends so that he wasn’t all alone. On a few of Louis’ rough days, Harry had always made it a goal to make him smile at least once. There’s not a single bad bone or ill will in the man. 

Louis reaches down to brush a stray curl from Harry’s face. This person is a great man. It’s never been something that Louis has sat down a thought about in-depth, but Harry has to be one of the most genuine guys he’s ever met. On the one occasion that he had gone out to lunch with Harry and his friends, he saw how everyone naturally gravitated towards him. How could they not? It took a lot of reminding himself to make sure that Louis didn’t follow suit with the rest of them. Maybe that’s part of the reason why he tries to put so much distance between them. There was no place for him among the others. He didn’t deserve it. 

With a frown etched into Louis’ face, he drops his hands from Harry’s face. No part of him deserves this man. How could he? There’s not a single redeeming quality about himself. No one would want a grown man who restores books for a living and then pisses in a diaper on the weekends. No one. 

“Louis?” 

A gentle shake causes Louis to lose his train of thought. “Hm? What?” He rubs the daze from his eyes, “M’sorry, what were you saying?” 

Harry takes one of Louis’ hands into his own as he tries to maintain eye contact, “I was asking what was wrong. One minute you seemed to finally relax in your own skin, but then you were frowning and off in your own world. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“It’s nothing.” 

“Well, now I know it was something. You can talk to me, Lou. Always.” 

Louis brings the tip of his thumb between his teeth. It’s not that simple. It’s not that easy. He can’t blurt out how he doesn’t feel worthy enough to even stand in Harry’s presence. Harry wouldn’t even understand. How could he possibly explain something like this to him? It barely makes any sense in his mind. Every human is a worthy being, and Louis truly believes that. He’s just the exception. There are so many things that he hates about himself to the point he can’t stand being near anyone. He doesn’t wish that on a single person on the planet. 

“It’s complicated.” 

“Then I’ll try my best to follow,” Harry says with a tilt of his head. Something about the angle makes Harry’s jawline look sharper and his mop of hair comes across effortless yet perfect. 

How can someone be this handsome? 

How did Louis manage to end up in this predicament with a guy like Harry? The man is God-like in appearance and has a heart of gold. What would a treasure of a person want with a guy like himself? It makes no sense. 

“Lou, please. I have a feeling that whatever is running through that pretty head of yours is exactly what was running through it a month ago. Please, I’m begging you, please tell me so that we can work through it. Whatever it is. I want us to be okay.” 

“We are okay.” 

The glint in Harry’s eyes vanish. 

Louis’ insides twist, as he knows that it’s because of him. Now he wants nothing more than to kick himself. Why can’t he open up and be honest with Harry? This man deserves it. Why does it always have to be a battle within himself? If only he could bypass all of his worries. 

A soft sigh escapes Harry’s lips and he pats Louis on the knee before standing to his full height. He grabs the cup of coffee off the table and dumps what’s remaining down the drain. Both hands clutch to the edge of the sink as Harry looks out the window, “Have you ever cared for someone so much that it physically pains you to see them hurting?” 

What kind of question is that?

“It physically hurts me to see you struggling so much.” Harry turns around and crosses his arms across his chest as he leans against the counter. “I know you probably don’t mean to, but your emotions are very easy for me to read. You get this certain troubled look on your face when it seems like you’re battling with yourself internally. Then you immediately clam up and dismiss everything around you. It’s like a part of you is so dead set on ruining any feeling of happiness or peace. I noticed it a few times at the convention. One second you would finally be relaxing into the task at hand, playing with blocks or coloring or whatever, and then you would go rigid. It’s like you’re training your mind not to give in to life’s simplest pleasures.” 

Louis pulls his knees towards his chest and starts to nibble on the tip of his thumb again. Somehow, Harry is reading him like a goddamn open book. Everything that this man is saying is hitting the nail on the head. He has no idea where to even start in defending himself. Even if everything that’s being said is true. No one should be able to get this close to him when he’s doing what he can to keep people at arm's length. 

“I know you, Louis. I know that it probably scares the shit out of you, but I do,” Harry pushes himself away from the sink, “You are getting by on your own and I see that. I also see how you’ve been overworking yourself all because you’re terrified of what I could mean to you. That night in your hotel room… Do you know how easily you slipped? Sure, it was almost like trying to coax a feral kitten with food, but once that kitten starts eating it’s like the poor thing has been starved. You’ve been starving yourself, Louis. You’ve been starving yourself of the chance to regress in a way that your body craves. 

Once you finally did, in that room, do you know how affectionate you were? There always had to be some part of you touching me. There was this constant need for attention. I couldn’t try to set up a movie for you without you getting upset. With every Little, there’s affection and demands for attention, but it was different. It was like Little Louis was trying to get as much of what he needed because what if he never got it again. 

I know that the thought of having a caregiver is scary to you, but I mean it when I say that I want to be yours. I would love to wake up to Little Louis pulling at my hair and jumping on the bed because it’s time to get up. I would love to chase you down the hallway and around the house because it’s bath time and you don’t agree. I would love to feed you a bottle and watch you drift off into a peaceful sleep. I want everything there is to want when it comes to taking care of you… and I know that deep down, Little Louis is yearning for that too.” 

Harry reaches a hand up to Louis’ face and swipes the pad of his thumb over something wet. 

How did Louis not notice that he started to cry? 

Harry keeps Louis’ face cupped in each of his hands, “I want to be your caregiver, Louis, and I think you want me to be too.” 

Louis is reluctant, but eventually, he slips the thumb from between his lips and mumbles, “M’scared.” 

“I know you are, love. I know,” Harry leans forward and rests his forehead against Louis’ with a soft sigh, “A lot of things in this world can be scary, but you know what? You’re a very brave little boy. Do you know how I know that? I know that because despite probably being scared shitless, you still flew all the way to Chicago by yourself. You didn’t know a single person. You weren’t sure how any of it would go. Despite it all, you took the chance to reach out to like-minded people. That’s one of the bravest things anyone can do.” 

With a shrug of Louis’ shoulders, he finds himself trying to avert his eyes. There are people out there fighting in wars and coming out of the closet. All he did was go to some silly convention. How is that brave? 

“I mean it, Louis,” Harry sits back on his heels and gives Louis’ hand a gentle squeeze, “I couldn’t have done it. Liam and Niall are the only reason I felt comfortable enough to attend the convention. If I weren’t longtime friends with them, then I wouldn’t have gone the past few years in a row. So trust me when I say that you’re brave. Far braver than I can be.” 

Louis twists in his seat and tilts his head as he eyes Harry for a minute, then he pinches his fingers to create a small gap between them, “Only a tiny bit brave.” 

A grin creeps over Harry’s face and he shakes his head, “I think a lot brave, mister.” 

Louis squeals out in surprise when fingers dig into his sides, “No ticklin’, no ticklin’!” 

“Okay, okay. No tickling.” Harry pulls his hands away to rest in his lap, a dopey smile on his lips. “I adore little Louis a lot, but I need you to stay a big boy for me right now. Okay, love?” 

“Don’t like bein’ big.” 

“I know you don’t,” Harry says with a nod, “But I need big boy Louis to be here so we can find a way for little Louis to be around more often.” 

Louis rubs at his eyes with closed fists, “M’sorry, there’s just some comforting vibe you give off and it makes me want to slip. I promise that I’m not trying to do it on purpose.” 

“You’ve been putting a lot of stress on yourself, Lou,” Harry rests a hand on Louis’ shoulder with a frown, “Of course that’s going to make your body want to slip into headspace anytime you’re feeling safe and secure enough. My home will always be a safe place for you to be whoever you want to be, whether that’s big or little.” 

“I just don’t understand,” Louis murmurs. He keeps his eyes cast downwards as he starts to toy with his sleeves. 

Harry leans forward, “Don’t understand what?” 

“I don’t understand why you’re being so nice to me or why you even acknowledge my existence. I’m just some loser who works with books all day. Then I go home and put on a stupid cartooned diaper and watch shows for literal babies. That’s not normal, Harry. Logically, what would you truly want to do with me? I’m nothing great or special. I’m just a boring freak.” 

“You’re not a boring freak, Louis Tomlinson. I think you’re forgetting that I too work with books all day, as we literally work in the same library. The fact that I have a higher college degree or that I’m your boss doesn’t mean a thing. Another thing, I’m also part of this community that you consider to be a bunch of freaks. You might be one to wear diapers and watch baby shows, but I’m the one who wants to look after someone who does all of those things.” 

Louis wraps his arms around himself in hopes of some form of comfort. “You don’t get it, Harry. Everyone that meets you instantly falls in love with your looks and charm. I’m just ordinary at best. No one bothers to even give me a second glance. I’m not a lot of fun to be around as I’m either a total buzzkill or I just make things awkward. The only way I ever make friends is if someone randomly decides to adopt me into their group of friends, kind of like how Liam and Niall did. Even then, I’m pretty sure it was only out of pity. No one wants to be around me without some ulterior motive. Why would they?” 

“I think that you’ve managed to create some misconceptions about yourself, love. Do you know why I think that? I think that because Liam and Niall did nothing but rave on and on about you, and they were quite upset when they learned that you left the convention early. They text me on a day to day basis just asking about how you’re doing. If they had some strange hidden motive, then there’s no way that they would be putting in the effort that they are now to check up on you. 

As for thinking, people don’t notice you, that’s just plain false. I would know. I watch every single person in that library like a hawk when anyone so much as looks in your direction. That time you went out to lunch with my friends and me? Eleanor had asked me for your number and wanted to know if you were single. Given that she’s a fairly popular media influencer, I would say that she’s not a nobody. She had her eyes on you, but I had my eyes on you first so I get dibs.”

Louis can’t help the giggle that bubbles out of him, “I don’t think that’s how it works.” 

“I think it is,” Harry says with a firm nod, “With someone as stunning as you, there was no way I was giving up on you so easily.” 

“You’re an idiot, Harry.” 

Harry shrugs his shoulders, “I think the term you’re looking for is sweet.” 

“Whatever,” Louis rolls his eyes and tries to fight a smile, “You could have any guy or girl out there. Why would you want to settle for someone like me?” 

“Maybe it’s because I don’t think of it as settling. I think of it as being attracted to a handsome man who could probably outsmart me in just about any topic. I think of it as falling in love with your little quirks, like your aversion to wearing shoes or how much you despise coffee merely because it isn’t tea. I think of it as finding this amazing man who happens to be, by some stroke of luck, a part of the same community as I am. The world is small, but I didn’t realize just how small. I’ve found what I consider to be the perfect and ideal partner, and not as settling for something less.”

“Do you really mean all of that?” 

Harry nods, “Every single word. So please consider the possibility that I mean it when I say that I want to be both your partner and caregiver. Please. There’s not another person out in this world that I want more than I want you.” 

Louis flicks his eyes up to meet Harry’s, and then gives a slight nod of his head, “I would love for you to be my caregiver, Harry Styles.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? I hope so! If you have any requests for future pieces of this series then comment them down below! If I end up using your idea then I'll give you a shout out in the notes section!


End file.
